The New Teachers
by ThaddeusWinslowCooper
Summary: well I woundered what would happen if we add some bleach characers as teachers....and a few for other things..........I hope you enjoy Please reveiw
1. Chapter 1

"This is English"

"_This is Japanese or any other language , and or a spell"_

(and this is a thought.)

Preface:

(on the train to Hogwarts.)

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all chosen to sit in one of the trains empty compartment, or at least almost empty. Sitting opposite them was a man, wearing an out fit that Harry's uncle, Vernon Dursley, would have placed as " difficult to pull off." Which meant, to Harry's uncle, that the suite could be worn by some one of 'above average looks' and would never fail in making them look like dirt. But, in Harry's opinion, this man had pulled it off better than any one else could have. The man had an elegant main of dark black hair that reached the lower region of his upper back, the man had a pale Asian complexion, his cheeks, Harry noted, were sunken, making him have that look that all men bore jealousy for, giving him the look of someone astonishingly hansom. The man was wearing a pure white open long sleeved trench coat that had an unusual collar extending slightly above his jaw bone, an azure blue tie, with a sea foam green leisure lounge shirt , and his pants were the exact same color as his trench coat. To Harry this man belonged to a fission molding company.

"Who the ruddy hell is that!" asked Ron eyeing the man with a green eyed glare. Hermione spared Ron a glance, seeing his expression, rolled her eyes and answered indifferently,

"Professor, B. Kuchiki." Ron returned a glance of shock to the indifferent tone of Hermione's voice.

"Do you know everything?" He asked in surprise,

"Its on his suite case Ronald." Hermione retorted pointing at the name tag on the suite case. Harry looked and, as Hermione stated, in bright gold letters were the words "Professor B. Kuchiki."

"Do you know what he'll be teaching?" Asked Harry looking at Hermione for the answer, but, to his surprise she hesitated.

"I really don't know. For all we no it could be anything, even a new subject."

"Why don't we ask him then?" Said Ron.

"Because, Ronald, that would be rude!" snapped Hermione.

The golden trio, was stuck on this mind numbing question of which post would this strikingly hansom man fill.

The rest of the trip went smoothly without any interruptions or questions, with the exception of Neville Longbottom, one of the golden trio's fellow Gryffindor, who had come into their compartment, twice, expressing his need to find his lost toad, Trevor, and Ginny weasily who had come in twice as well asking Ron if he had seen two objects that Harry hadn't the slightest clue of what they actually were. On Ginny's second visit Neville had come in for the third time to ask about his toad, but before he could open his mouth to speak, the train came to an ear splitting stop. The wheels screeching against the iron tracks. Silence fell as the train came to a complete lurching stop. The lights flickered once before going out. Ginny stuck her head out and then back in saying,

"It looks like the whole train is out.."

"There's something out there!" Squeaked Ron, in a high pitched squeal. The train lurched, not forward but sideways.

"I think someone just boarded us," said Neville who had landed head first into the side window of the compartment. For a second Harry thought that Neville might be breathing heavily for his breath to fog up that much glass, but this thought was removed almost the second that it had came, for the area around Neville's face now bore frost that spread to the rest of the window.

There was an unnatural quiet. Then, the room got cold, cold as ice. Harry felt a sinking feeling in his chest. The door knob turned clicking and the door slid back ominously slow. A scabbed rotting hand curled its fingers around the door frame, and a hooded figure entered the room happiness seemed to vanish. It was making a sort of inhaling sound. In the back of his mind Harry could here screams first a man, and then a woman over and over again. He watched the hansom black haired man stand up brandishing something in his hand. He mumbled something and silver things swirled causing the demonter to be forced from the room and flee. Blackness fell.

"Harry, Harry, Harry! Wake up!" Harry's eyes fluttered open and he saw ginger bushy hair over his face.

"What's wrong what happened!?" Said harry the events that happened earlier coming back to him now.

"Nothing's wrong," Hermione Reassured him, "Professor Kuchiki sent them away."

Harry glanced across the room to see the hansom stranger from before staring at him with calm grey eyes. They reminded harry of Rain clouds.

"What were those things though!?" said Neville who had turned so white he was a rival to a ghost.

"Dementors," The voice was low, calm, and no more than a whisper but still had a vibrant air of power and Harry Ron Hermione and Neville all fell silent, "They are a vile and cruel creature, so uncaring they will not care to tell the difference between innocent and criminal. As long as they are able to feed, they shall."

"Aren't Dementors suppose to guard the prison Azkaban?" Asked Ron timidly,

"Yes, but I have a theory that they came on the train in search for Sirius Black."

"That's preposterous!" Protested Hermione, Harry Jumped at this new shout, " Dementors are prison guards, cant the ministry control them at all!"

"I think that it is because of the ministry that they came. The uproar at Azkaban was difficult to handle, so they are sending some out to find him in order to stop the uproar." The soothing voice stopped and then changed the subject, "You need to eat, here have some chocolate."

Harry found a pail hand offering a large portion of chocolate to him. When harry didn't take it he put it into Harry's hand, and strode out of the compartment saying, "I think I'll go have a word with the conductor," once he had gone out of the doorframe he stuck his head back in and gave harry a reassuring nod before saying,

"Eat you'll feel better."

(I hope that you enjoy it !! Just thought I'd add a sort of twist, there are more from bleach than Byakuya..One will be dumbledores Old friend...TEEHEE Please review! Thaddeus Winslow Cooper)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny were not taken to the great hall with everyone else. They were brought---more like unwillingly dragged to the hospital wing, by Professor McGonagall, the Gryffindor head of house, and the deputy head mistress. To her dislike she was followed by the dazzlingly hansom young raven haired teacher, Professor, B. Kuchiki. Madam Pomfrey didn't help the matter, because she refused to let Harry go until he had been given Medical attention. McGonagall and Kuchiki found this idea just as lovely and friendly as Harry would another round with the Dementor. And, after several tactful arguments withheld by McGonagall and Kuchiki, did Madam Pomfrey allow Harry to leave for the great hall.

"Its because he already had chocolate, finally someone knows their fair share of medical remedies, but if he didn't Minerva---" What exactly would have happened if he hadn't had chocolate, Harry would never know, because Kuchiki was rushing them towards the Great hall, and soon the faces of a McGonagall trying to leave the conversation, and an extremely euphoric Madam Pomfrey died along with their voices.

Just as The golden trio and The new teacher rounded the corner leading to the enormous double doors of the great hall, did Snape, Hogwarts Potions master and head of Slytherin house, come slithering out of the main court yard.

"Potter, Weasily, Granger!" His voice was filled with malice. Obviously Malfoy had not had the time to share the information that Harry fainted with the Slytherin house, so Snape was sent on a search mission to locate Harry, and missed at least half of the sorting, "Well, Potter, I think that you have earned a well earned deduction of points." He paused smirking at the looks of utter out rage on the three rival house student's faces.

"I think maybe twenty points from Gryff---"

"That will not be necessary, Professor," The voice seemed to cause waves of bliss to crash into Harry. A dark haired man had stepped forward and was acting as a shield inbetween the children and Snape, "Poppy had gotten her hands on my compartment, The Dementors found a liking to Harry here. But, I gave him Chocolate and--Well, you know, all better." Snape had made his way all the way up to the door blocking their entrance into the Great hall. He looked at the new professor up and down. Seemed to think better of arguing, and turned on his heals bursting through the doors abruptly, and, in the process of doing so, interrupted the Headmasters famous speech. Dumbledore gave the Potions master a stern look which Snape returned. This act of cheek caused the head master to chuckle before turning to the many students to give his speech. He waited, kindly, for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Professor Kuchiki to regain their seats. McGonagall had, to the dismay of the golden trio, had managed to reach the great hall before them, for she was seated behind Dumbledore and was drinking a considerable amount of wine. (probably to wash down her considerable amounts of irritation at Poppy Pomfrey's many hospital stories.) In Harry's opinion Professor Kuchiki was probably the fastest teacher he had somehow managed to reach his chair by the time Harry had looked away from the staff to find him.

To his surprise Kuchiki wasn't the only new teacher Seated on Dumbledore's left was an incredibly aged man. His face was hard emotionless and his eyes were so tightly squinted that Harry could only see less than half of a beady cold pupil staring back at him. The man's facial hair was composed of two very long pure white and bushy eye brows that extended down to his shoulders, a long mustache that went far enough to if held out and pulled would be inches from his elbow if he held his arms out at ninety degrease, a long beard that was so long it made Dumbledore's look short by comparison was tied neatly with a purple silky ribbon. Both his mustache, beard, and eyebrows, Harry thought, would make snow look grey. This man gave off the look, air, and feel of someone who would murder you the second you disrespected you. How, or why, Dumbledore hired such a fierce-looking teacher was beyond him. Three chairs across from This decrypted man sitting next to professor sprout was another new face whom Harry had never seen before. A slender, yet fairly muscular, male of average height with a melancholic appearance, fairly short, messy black hair, grayish skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with slit-shaped pupils were the details of this mans face. One of his bangs fell between his eyes. There were teal lines that descended from his eyes, making it appear as if he was crying. His facial expression rarely changes, and he is almost always frowning. a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama, though, his jacket seems to have longer coattails than others, and the collar is rather high. Harry noticed a hole was located on his sternum where a heart would normally be. Though this man may have looked rather gothic, he was fairly attractive and looked rather scary. Dumbledore began to start the beginning of his feast.

"Welcome back to a another splendid year at Hogwarts. I must inform you that, unfortunately we will be host to the many Dementors of Azkaban, they will be patrolling the ground for the famed Sirius Black and his accomplish Toshiro Hitsugaya." He paused to let this dreadful news sink in before continuing. "It is also my great pleasure that this year Hogwarts has gone one step further in the art of teaching. This year third years and up will be taking Classes in the Demon arts and in Zampaktou abilities and skills. That is all you will need to no for now, and, if I am not mistaken, it is time for bed. Prefects will patrol corridors once everyone in their house is safely in bed.

As the golden trio went up the stairs with their classes, Everyone seemed to notice that Hermione's mouth was and had remained to stay, agape. This had begun to attract the attention of three or four people at a time, seeing as Hermione was about as knowledgeable as most teachers, and answered word for word from everything she read. Once they reached the corridor where the fat lady was the entire Gryffindor house was staring at Hermione with mild concern.

"Hermione," asked Ron now amused at her expression, "what is it that's got you all." --Ron mimicked Hermione's expression, but for the first time she didn't react she simply stared for a few moments before Fred and George asked politely,

"Hermione what is it that's so abnormal that you have to wear that expression?"

"well it's just….I can't believe…..No, no I must have heard wrong, though I never do….Dumbledore couldn't possibly expect us to do that….."

"Expect us to do what?!" asked the entire Gryffindor house in unison. Clearly annoyed at Hermione for being in the state of shock that she was in.

"The Demon Arts. And the Zampaktou abilities and Skills Classes--"

"Yeah, what about them," asked a Seventh year who looked about ready to knock Hermione out cold if she didn't answer soon.

"Well its just, its just that those two subjects are impossibly advanced and require wandless magic and vast amounts of concentration to perform correctly. The Demon Arts are also known for becoming much more difficult as they go up in number. And also Zampaktou skills and abilities can take years to master. The few adult wizards who know about the subjects are almost all incapable of using them at all with out causing lethal damage to themselves'. Hermione had now grasped the attention of the entire Gryffindor house who had been moving into the common room as she said it, and, the second she entered, she was bombarded with question after question about the subjects.


End file.
